Skylor
Skylor is the Elemental Master of Amber, and the daughter of the notorious Master Chen. Born with her mother's elemental power of Amber, Skylor was raised by Chen on his island while mastering her powers. Under her father's command, Skylor partook in the Tournament of Elements and served as Chen's spy in order to stir tension between the Ninja and the Elemental Masters, preventing them from standing against Chen while he took their elements for his plan to transform himself and his army into Anacondrai. The scheme was foiled, however, when her growing affections for Kai made her realize the error of her ways, and betrayed Chen in favor of her newfound friends. Despite this, Chen used Skylor's powers to complete the spell, which also transformed her into an Anacondrai and took away her powers. Skylor allied with the Ninja and Elemental Masters, fighting her father's army at the Corridor of Elders. When the Fake Anacondrai proved too strong, Garmadon sacrificed himself to free the spirits of the Anacondrai generals from the Cursed Realm. The generals condemned Chen and his army, leaving Skylor to pursue a new life outside of her father's criminal empire. After her father was banished to the Cursed Realm, Skylor took over the family business and began working at his noodle house in Ninjago City. When Nadakhan imprisoned all the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 she and Jay were the only ones left free. Jay created a rag-tag team to raid New Djinjago, with Skylor being a member. The team entered the floating city, which began collapsing after Nadakhan was weakened. Due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and Skylor was never called into action. Skylor was briefly visited by Kai and Nya shortly after the former discovered evidence suggesting that his parents were villains, and the former Master of Amber provided console having gone through the exact same situation. History ''The Tournament of Elements'' The Invitation Accepting her father's proposal to participate in the Tournament of Elements, Skylor aided in recruiting the other Elemental Masters. She was present at the pier when Clouse arrived on Chen's ferry to take them to the Island. Upon looking back at Kai, he became interested to learn more about her and fought in her defense when Karlof tried to fight her for her cloak. After Clouse stopped the fight, Skylor helped Kai to his feet, copying his powers in the process. Only One Can Remain When the ship docked, she was the last to get off the ship behind the Ninja. Trying to impress her, Kai shoved the others out of the way, though she paid no attention to his gesture. After Chen explained the tournament rules and had his kabuki show the Elemental Masters to their rooms, Skylor formally met Kai after he discovered her room was next to his. Kai showed off his element while asking what hers was, though she didn't reply and gave a small laugh when he let the fire in his hand get out of control. When the Tournament started, she and Kai raced towards a Jadeblade on the roof. Although she came close, Kai threw her off a balcony and went back to save her, throwing her to the Jadeblade and causing him to go after one Karlof was finding. In the throne room, she and the other Ninja were shocked Karlof had the last Jadeblade, but cheered after Kai took the Jadeblade and won. Later, Skylor came out of her room while Jay was coming to Kai's room and narrowly missed seeing the Blue Ninja after the Red Ninja pushed him off the balcony. After comforting Kai about what happened to Karlof, she called him lucky for having his friends to back him up. Kai then went back into his room and waited for Skylor to do the same before going back out to help Jay. Soon after, Jay found eyeholes leading to her room and Kai, upon hearing from the Master of Lightning that she was training, went up to see her element, though Cole assumed he was falling for her. Just as they were about to leave, Jay and Kai witness fire burst in Skylor's hand causing them to assume that was her element and that she may be related to Kai. Versus She didn't fight in any of the following matches, though became worried for Kai upon finding out he was meant to fight. She didn't see the first 2 matches between Griffin, Gravis, Neuro, and Bolobo, but saw Kai's match against Ash. Kai encountered many close calls, but managed to win in the end much to Skylor's relief and joy. Ninja Roll Skylor was announced as one of the opponents of the next match, where she went up against Jacob, the Master of Sound in a vase-smashing match to find the Jadeblade. As the match started, she struggled to find the jadeblade due to Jacob sensing her movements, but she absorbed his powers and let off a sonic wave. By this point, Garmadon told the Ninja her true element was Amber, the power of adaption. She nearly gets hit by darts, but uses the holes they made to confuse Jacob and take the Jadeblade, winning the match where Kai cheers for her. When the match between Lloyd and Chamille is announced, she found herself constantly helping Kai back on his feet since he couldn't skate. When the match starts, she asks him what could be gained should Lloyd be eliminated but when he says he doesn't think about it, she tells him he should before knocking him down. Throughout the match, she becomes convinced Kai being a horrible skater and indirectly sabotaging Lloyd was his way of getting him eliminated: as a result when he sabotages Chamille, she attempts to criticize him but he lashes out that Ninja stay together, which she states she's not. Kai soon informs her of Chen's plan to take everyone's Elemental powers and she uses Gravity to keep the score keeper in check. After Lloyd wins, Chen declares he cheated, but everyone stands up for him, including Skylor who tells him if everyone quits there is no tournament. After Chamille's elimination, she warns Kai that the Ninja are playing a dangerous game and Chen will look for other ways to knock them out of the Tournament. Spy for a Spy She was seen at the buffet with the other seven Masters and Garmadon when Chen decided to offer the Staff of Elements up for grabs. While dining, she finds the fortune cookie with Cole's message of breaking out with Zane, which was meant for the Ninja. She then gave Kai the fortune revealing Cole had found Zane so he could still trust her; unbeknownst to her, Nya told the Ninja one of their allies was a spy for Chen, putting her at risk of exposure. In Kai's room, she accused Neuro of being the spy, revealing she absorbed his powers and nearly fought him. When Garmadon suggested everyone be checked for the Anacondrai tattoo, it soon came down to Skylor and Shade. She tried to guilt-trip Kai by saying he doesn't trust her, but he states he does; luckily for her, Shadow ran off before she revealed her tattoo. She then hid her tattoo using Form and showed her back to Kai to mess with the Ninja. She later told Chen about Cole and Zane's escape, acknowledging him as her father, and joined him in laughing in their possible triumph. Spellbound For the next round of the tournament, Skylor and the other fighters boarded a blimp and were taken high above the island. There, they were dropped out of the blimp and parachuted back down to the island with the objective of finding Nya. Shortly after landing on the island, Skylor met up with Kai agreed to search for Nya with him. After seeing the explosion from Jay's ElectroMech, Kai attempted to cross through a swamp thinking Nya was part of the explosion and Skylor offered an alternative: unfortunately, she made the mistake of freezing the water, which ultimately exposed her as the spy, as Zane wasn't in or near the competition, and she has to touch an elemental master to absorb their powers, which means she would have no way to use the element of ice unless she was a Serpentine or working for Chen. Upcoming realizing this, Kai called her out, and, while she made a seemingly reasonable excuse for it, Kai pointed out that she'd never been near Zane, or met him. This is proven in the previous episode, since, when she said "Cole found your friend Zane," it was in a way that would be expectant of someone who hadn't met the person they're talking about. Skylor, proven guilty, sadly told him that she couldn't disobey her father, shocking Kai, as he'd never thought that Skylor would be Chen's daughter, just his minion. Chen soon arrived and ordered Skylor to capture Kai, though Kai melted the ice, forcing Skylor to help her father from drowning. Kai ended up being captured and was left in shock with what Skylor had done. The Forgotten Element In the Underground Temple, Skylor witnessed the captured Masters being chained down into position and looked away, though Kai told her Chen still needed her power. She told him she didn't have a choice in being the spy and was flattered when he asked who planned to have him fall for her as it worked. After her father took their powers, she told him to spare Kai as she saw inside his head and claimed he could be helpful in their cause: Chen saw she liked him and granted her wish, releasing the master of Fire. Later, she went with her father, Clouse and Kai to see Garmadon and Nya, who were captured and chained up in the serpent's den. Upon learning Chen got Kai to turn on Lloyd, Garmadon grabbed and threatened Skylor to be released, though Chen called his bluff and he let her go: this ultimately left her angered that her father didn't even worry for her. As Chen and Clouse went ahead to plan the ceremony, Kai pulled Skylor back, not only asking her how she puts up with her father's ignorance but also told her of his plan to destroy the Staff of Elements. When Skylor asks why he'd tell her what she did, Kai states she let him go for a reason, with her feelings for him being the main reason, something she couldn't deny. When the ceremony begins and Lloyd is brought in by Kapau and Chope, Chen has Skylor give up her powers, which leaves her with a headache. Chen proceeds to take Lloyd's Energy and has Clouse begin to recite the spell. Kai then has Skylor position herself beside him with the excuse of standing besides him in his moment of triumph. Kai then tells Chen he forgot the element of surprise, signaling Skylor to kicks the Staff out of her father's hands and Kai uses it to free Lloyd, hold off the Cultists and freeze Clouse. Lloyd tells him to destroy the Staff, but Kai begins to become corrupted by its power. Just before he uses it on Lloyd and Skylor, the Elemental Masters busts in and attack, causing him to drop the Staff. Kai grabs the Staff before Chen does and destroys it, restoring everyone's elements and allowing the Ninja to capture the Cultists forcing Chen, Clouse, Eyezor, Kapau, Chope, and Zugu to escape with Skylor now their prisoner. The Day of the Dragon Chen discovered Skylor absorbed all of the elements of the Elemental Masters and realized she could help them finish the spell. Chen had Skylor released and tried to persuade her in using the spell but Skylor noted that the spell could hurt or do worse. She was surprised when Chen expressed a nonchalant attitude towards this and realized that Chen would put her in danger just to have power. She escaped his grasp and proceeded to denounce him as pitiful for caring more about power than his own child. Skylor sent a mental message to Neuro to warn the Ninja of Chen's plans and they moved out to find her. As she escaped, she was pursued by Chen and Clouse but Garmadon and Cole held them off and while Garmadon dealt with Clouse, Chen pursued her but Kai came to her aid and with both using the power of Fire they created a smoke screen which blinded Chen's path of vision. This proved to give them time for Skylor to use the power of Form to turn into Kai and lure her father away from the area. As Kai and Skylor move to regroup with the other Masters, but they are captured by Kapau and Chope with a vengestone net. The two Cultists brought the two before Chen where they proceeded to extract the element from Skylor to finish the spell of turning him and his followers into Anacondrai, and as a result of her previous affiliation and tattoo, Skylor would transform into an Anacondrai, as well. Once the spell was complete, Kai broke free and attacked Chen but his newly enhanced skin prevented him from being harmed and allowed him to overwhelm the Fire Ninja. Skylor came to Kai's aid and stated they needed to escape though put off by her new appearance at first he agrees and the two escape. Sometime later, Kai acceptance of her new form allows him to summon an Elemental Fire Dragon which the two ride to join up with the other Masters. They arrive after Chen's army escaped to conquer Ninjago in time for Kai to support Zane's theory of facing his fear after he summoned a Titanium Dragon. Kai's encouraging words motivate the other masters allowing them to conquer their fears to summon their own Elemental Dragons and the Masters fly back to Ninjago in order to stop Chen's forces. The Greatest Fear of All Upon returning to Ninjago City, she was displeased as the citizens were scared off by her appearance as a Serpentine, wishing she could still change forms, Kai comforted her by saying she has changed. As Lloyd sent the Elemental Masters on guard patrol, she noticed her hand turning back to normal, discovering the spell was temporary. Upon arriving at the Samurai X Cave, Kai introduced her to Wu and Misako, the latter comforting her upon hearing she was Chen's daughter. She remained at the cave while the Ninja, Garmadon and Wu went to find Pythor at Kryptarium Prison and while the Ninja and the Elemental Masters were chasing the Noodle trucks, when she realized the trucks were pulling them away from the villages, making them fall into Chen's trap. The Corridor of Elders After the Ninja and the fighters were split up and the next Serpentine War begun, Chen exposed Garmadon's stealing the letter, causing Wu to angrily declare him as anything but a Master, to which Skylor prevented him from attacking his brother. When everyone returned to the Samurai X Cave, Kai remarked on how fast the spell was wearing off, as purple fumes were rising from her body. She was present at the battle at the Corridor of Elders and attacked her father stating she had a few "Daddy issues." She then witnessed Chen being cursed by Arcturus ignoring his pleas for help just as she turned human again. Later, Kai gave her an invite to join the team, but she declined as she had the Noodle House to run which would be for noodles and not underground crime. Just before giving him a farewell kiss, a begging Dareth barges in, with Skylor promising to reintroduce the Puffy Potsticker to his relief. After promising to keep in touch with Kai, she left. ''Possession'' Curseworld, Part I True to her word, Skylor took over the family business and was serving there on New Year's Eve when Ronin was present. The two briefly discussed their pasts, to which seeing his Aeroblade reminded her of the Ninja. ''Skybound'' Operation Land Ho! While Jay was seeking help to save the Ninja, he asked Skylor for help. When he went to seek help, she was kicking someone out, presumably a rowdy customer or a thief. She joined Dareth, Echo Zane, Soto, Ronin and the Police Commissioner to get to the new Djinjago. She later grabbed a weapon and fought off the Sky Pirates while Jay got into the The Sword of Souls. Later, when the Ninja, Misako and Wu were free, she and the rest of Jay's team got ready to stop Nadakhan's wedding with Nya. The Way Back She went with Master Wu and the rest of Jay's team to help Ninjago from the falling parts that Nadakhan used to create a new Djinjago. Following Jay's final wish, she was placed back in her noodle shop with no memory of the events of the season. ''The Hands of Time'' Secrets Discovered While at the Noodle House, Skylor was visited by Kai seeking advice as he had just discovered evidence suggesting that his parents were villains. Speaking from experience, Skylor reassured him that just because his parents were evil didn't mean he would fall victim to their path in life. The two were briefly interrupted by the arrival of Nya, whom was aghast to find Skylor there, as the Master of Water believed her to be the New Samurai X. After confirming that she in fact was not the mysterious warrior, Skylor went to get the siblings noodles, only to return to find neither still had an appetite. Skylor then attempted to provide the two with some insight on the matter, but they were quickly summoned away by Lloyd. Skylor wanted to help them, but Nya cutting her off thinking she was offering them to-go boxes, leaving Skylor alone to finish the uneaten noodles. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Skylor is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. She can be purchased for 150,000 studs after collecting her character token in Level 1: Chen's Island. Unlike her physical minifigure appearance, Skylor wears the hood she wore in Episode 35 and 36 of the television series. She uses melee attacks and possesses no special abilities. In the Tournament App Skylor is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. She can be purchased for 300,000 studs. Like Neuro and Chen, her special ability is Overload. Relationships To see Skylor's relationships, click here. Description Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with long cherry red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her Jungle hood, the Chinese symbol for "6" (六）is emblazoned above the eyeholes. In her Anacondrai form, Skylor has purple skin covered by scales. Her hair and lips become purple as well, and her eyebrows become black. Her outfit remains the same, but with some parts of it torn, such as her arms and waist, where she has a long purple tail like the others. Ninjago.com Description The beautiful but dangerous Skylor has the ability to steal the powers of other elemental fighters and make use of them herself. She seems to have a mysterious secret …and to hold an equally mysterious attraction for Kai, the Ninja of Fire. Season 4: Tournament of Elements (2017 Museum Description) Skylor, the mysterious Master of Amber and daughter of Master Chen, has the uncanny ability to absorb and replicate the Elemental Power of others. Her mother was an original Elemental Master. Skylor was definitely the recipient of Kai’s affections from the start. It was the strength of this bond that helped her defy her father. Not many know, but Skylor still possesses the powers of each of the Elemental Masters fighting in the Tournament of Elements." "When Master Chen was banished to the Cursed Realm, she decided to take over the family noodle business and lead a quieter and normal life. Appearances Notes *Skylor's Skybound outfit was released in a 2017 battle pack set, along with Shade and Ash. *Her Zukin outfit was also available in a 2015 set. *Skylor inherited her powers from her mother. **As a result, Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she copies instead of steals the Elemental Masters's element. *Skylor lacks a Tournament outfit. *Skylor is the first Ninja to be female in the series, the second being Nya. *Skylor's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "六", meaning "six." *While in the Tournament, she starts to take an interest (possibly a love interest) in Kai. By the end, she says she'll keep in touch with him and the other ninja, indicating her interests became something more as hinted by her attempted kiss on him. *Skylor may be still interested in Kai's offer of joining the Ninja. In "Secrets Discovered," she was saying if Kai and Nya ever need anything just call her before being cut off by Nya and Kai. *She is the only Elemental Master (except for the Ninja and Morro) to appear in Season 5 ("Curseworld, Part I"). *Skylor, like Chen and Garmadon, are the only Anacondrais who keep their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake head like the other Anacondrai Cultists. This may be because she, Garmadon, and Chen didn't have tattoos on their face. *While in the Tournament, Skylor absorbed every power of all the Elemental Masters. In the time this happened, she became the second-most powerful Master in Ninjago, next to Lloyd and before Nya. **However, she absorbed Zane's abilities of Ice and Cole, Jay, and Lloyd abilities off-screen. The only Elemental Master's abilities she has absorbed on-screen were Kai and Jacob's. **In addition, she only uses Kai's fire, Ash's smoke, and Chamille's form for the majority of the fourth season, implying these are her favorite powers to use. She has used Zane's ice, Shade's Shadow, Jacob's sound, and Gravis' gravity as well. **It was said that her element melded with the remaining elements while inside the Staff of Elements. **If the Time Twins still have their powers, it may be possible for her to absorb their powers.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/877781028491763712 *There had been long debate as to whether Skylor still had her powers. **This mystery might be revealed in Season 9. *Skylor is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. Her blind bag can be found in the level "The Uncrossable Jungle." *A story about Skylor known as "Amber Legacy" was created but never published.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965861250520567808 *Her minifigure has a mask covering her eyes; however, it never appeared in the show. Gallery SkylorMinifigure.png|Skylor's minifigure FigSkylor2015.jpg|Skylor's 2017 minifigure Skylor.png|Official shot of her Jungle Robes Skylor.PNG|Skylor's poster CGISkylor.jpg LNJ Museum Character Herothumb ToE 0015 Skylor.png 1517538752091.png|Skylor in the Tournament App TSkylor.png|Skylor as she appears in the Tournament App In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu MasterCheer.png DBNewBridge.png AtTheBridge.png Skylor35.png|Skylor wearing her hood Amber.png|Skylor using her Elemental Power on Kai Skylr.png|Skylor looking out. 37CrowdCheer.png|Cheering on Kai. 39DontFight.png|Skylor with Neuro and Kai SkylorSmirk.png|Kai confronting Skylor VictoryCheer.png|Skylor in the Thunderblade competition SkylorRoom.png|Skylor training in her room BackForm.png|Skylor showing her back to Kai to prove that she doesn't have Chen's tattoo FormSkylor.png|Using the power of Form. SkylorKai40.png|Skylor and Kai in the Jungle SkylorSmiles.png|Skylor smiling ScratchFace.png|Skylor scratching herself on a spear SkylorSighs.png|Skylor sighing Skycondrai42.png|Skylor as an Anacondrai Skylor53.png|Working at the noodle shop MoS63Skylor2.png MoS63Skylor1.png|''"Let me guess, you're not here for the noodles?"'' MoS36Fire Powers.jpeg References Pl:Skylor Category:Females Category:Amber Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Elemental masters Category:Master Chen Category:Ninja Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Anacondrai Category:Condrai Cultists Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:2018